Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by TheOriginalPrincess
Summary: Everyone's human and in high school, what if everyone was an overly-rich, privileged kid like Adrian? What happens after Rose's fateful encounter with Adrian at the airport? AdrianxRose. Swearing etc
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

**New fic that I thought of last night, thought it'd be a great story. Tell me what you think about it, don't forget to review after reading ;D**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!~

* * *

**

**Rose POV  
**

I heave a sigh and rested my head on the uncomfortable seats, I was in a plane on my way home, I was transferring back to St. Vladimir's Private Academy, I left because I was a wreck after having a fight with my mum who abandoned me the moment I was born and she supposedly didn't want anything to do with me or my father.

All those years, I blamed myself for it. But she came to our estate one night, requested for my father and I overheard their conversation, she just needed a favour, money. I pushed through the doors and all the anger I kept bottled up for years just came out.

We were overly wealthy, privileged kids who had nothing better to do at school than socialise with friends and party all night. After constant pleading from my friends and perfect boyfriend, whom I abandoned about 2 months ago, I've decided to move on and go back, hoping things would return to the way they were.

My private jet was being replaced with a newer model which was why I had to sit in an ordinary plane. I was first to step out of the plane, someone rushed to my side and took my bags for me. "Thank you" I said kindly. It was just a few bags, the other stuff were transported to my mansion already.

I stood next to a set of chairs after I went through baggage checks, I flipped my mobile open, the Qwerty keyboard lit up, no messages, no missed calls. Typical... I thought to myself.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this" a sexy voice said. God, let him be hot, let him be hot. What am I saying?! I have _the_ prefect boyfriend already. "Uh… you must've mistaken, sir." I muttered without looking at him. "Nah… I'm _pretty_ sure it was you" he let out a low chuckle and pressed on.

"Look I said it's _not_ mine, ok?!" I raised my head, away from my mobile, I heard a few guards close in on me. Wow, he was gorgeous, he had full lips that any girl would kill for, he was about 6'3 – 6'4, his brown hair was styled messily, he was in this stylish looking suit and lastly his dazzling emerald green eyes that were staring at me full of interest. He looked like the kind of people who went to my school.

"Do me a favour" I forced as much womanly-charm as I could into my man-eating smile. I was going planning to say 'Fuck off' when he says 'What would that be?'. I felt like talking to him for some reason, his presence was just calming, I totally forgotten about my I'm-too-busy-on-a-business-trip father.

"Only if you do _me_ a favour" he smiled charmingly. "And what would _that_ be?" I grinned, oh you IDIOT Rose, you're the one who ended up saying that line. "Give me your number" he smiled, this guy was full of himself, arrogant. "Does this work on _every_ woman?" I scoffed. "About 10 out of 10" he ran a hand through his silky brown hair, god I just wanna run my hands through th- WHAT AM I THINKING?!

"Guess it'll be 9 out of 10 now, there's always a first for everything, don't let that hurt your ego _too_ much though" I patted his shoulder mockingly before walking away. "I look forward to seeing _you_ again" he laughed a nice laugh, a laugh that made you feel warm inside. "You won't" I kept walking, I didn't turn to look at him I just waved a hand in the air, saying bye to him. "You never know what I could achieve by making _one_ phone call" he called back to me.

"_Whatever_, dude" I turned back and waved at him. "Tell me your name at least" he caught my arm. "Rose Hathaway" I blurted out, I mentally slapped myself, what if this guy was some psycho? No way a psycho could be such a hottie. Then I made my way outside, the cool autumn wind blew, I took my coat out and slipped it on, but I was more annoyed at the fact my last name was Hathaway, her last name.

The airport guards put my bags down and left me as I got outside.

"Rose, it's been _forever_" the voice I haven't heard in months said from behind me, a set of strong arms wrapped around me. "Hey, Dimitri" I giggled. Dimitri is 20, he graduated 2 years ago, I'm turning 18 this year. I turn to find a set of brown eyes. "Come here you" I giggled, he read my mind, before I moved, he swooped me up off my feet and kissed me.

After making out for like 2 minutes, we got into his black Audi R8. "You wouldn't believe what happened in the terminals" I shook my head and laughed at the thought of him. What was his name? Damn it, I didn't get his name. Wait why am I caring about that? "What happened?" he gave me a questioning look.

"Some guy was hitting on me, it was hilarious, he was _so_ arrogant but he was pretty hot, seems like he gets his way a lot"

"Like you don't" he chuckled. "_Excuse_ me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, moving on, how have you been? How's Lissa? How's the gang?" I had a million questions but I asked the important ones. "Hasn't she spammed your voice mail yet? I've been good, missed you heaps, everyone misses you too, Lissa hasn't shut up, she got a new boyfriend, I don't think you'll like him much coz I didn't, the gang's been same as usual but different without you" he laughed, it wasn't as nice as 'airport guy'. Yes I'm nicknaming him that, don't question me.

"Uh, I didn't tell anyone but you and daddy" I gripped my mobile tightly in my hands.

"Well, I'm not sure how everyone is at school since my only contact with them is parties, since I graduated like 2 years ago." He turned into the memorable black steel gates, and pulled over at the mouth of the building. After he left, I called someone to get a car to pick up my luggage from school, since Dimitri decided we should come here first. I walked to our hang out spot in school, the 2 benches under the maple tree in the corner of the eastern building.

There was some chatter around the corner, I took a few steps forward before there was a gasp.

"Rose…?" Lissa said with a hand over her mouth, she was sitting on some guy's lap, I was guessing this was her new boyfriend. What happened to Aaron? This guy was about 6ft tall, he had black hair and icy blue eyes. "Uh… no sorry I think you got the wrong person" I joked.

"ROSE?!" Mia screeched stood dumbstruck between Mason and Eddie around the corner and they jumped, her jaw practically fell and she dropped her mini tub of yogurt on the floor. "Oh my fucking God! Someone slap me and tell me that I'm dreaming" Mason spoke every word slowly. Eddie spaced out, staring blankly at me.

"Hey guys" I waved effortlessly. "Where have you been?! We've been so worried, you never called and your dad said not to worry that you were alright, that you just needed a break." Lissa hopped off that dude's lap, he didn't look too happy about that, Mia and Lissa literally jumped on me. "It's _only_ been like 2 months… _geez_." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Rose this is Christian Ozera my boyfriend, Christian this is-"

"Rose Hathaway, I've heard a _lot_ about you" he extended his hand and I shook it. Yep, Dimitri's right, I'm already hating this guy, I sat on the bench catching up with stuff that's happened in 2 months, I told them the reason why I left and no one commented.

"That's a lame excuse to get attention" Christian said. "_What_?!" I glared. "Your mum abandoned you and she came back asking for money and you blow up at her then you get so wrecked that you leave town?" he shook his head in dismay. I was really starting to hate this kid. "Christian!" Lissa smacked him on the arm.

"Lissa? Which dumpster did you pick _this_ fuckin trash out of?" I countered to his malicious comment. "You-" Christian's eyes flicked back up at me, full of anger.

"Hey, you guys. _Stop_ fighting, Rose is back let's celebrate, how bout we throw a party tonight at my place?" Mason broke the intense atmosphere all we heard was 'celebrate' and 'party', that was enough to stop us from killing each other. Mason's place was _the_ best for parties, no idea why but parties were just always good at his manor. My phone vibrated in my hands and I looked at it, the number was one of our worker's.

"Fuck, I'd _love_ to stay and chat but I think my car's here, I'll see you guys tonight at Mase's" I waved. "Good to have you back, Rose." My _most loved_ teacher Stan Alto was walking across the grass patch. "Yeah, it was good till I saw your face" I muttered. "You're lucky that you're all rich spoilt little brats, if daddy wasn't paying a fuck load of money every year you would've gotten expelled ages ago." Omg did _Stan_ just swear? Well _a lot_ has definitely changed since I left.

Parked out at the roundabout in front of the main building was my sexy baby, my midnight blue BMW Z4. "Oh… how I've missed you" I patted the bonnet. "Ms. Hathaway, we'll be taking your suitcases back to the residence" my chauffeur bowed respectfully. "Good to see you again, Alfred. Are you still sick? How are things going?" I shrieked and ran to him then gave him a hug, he's like a grandfather I never had. His face had aged a lot in the past 2 months.

"I've been good, what about you, young mistress? Everyone at the house misses you" I walked with an arm around his elbow, to the limo. "Oh stop calling me that, Alfred." I giggled. "As you wish, Ms Hathaway." He bowed politely. "You'll _never_ change will you?" I grinned. "Your father requested your presence tomorrow night at the charity ball" he added quickly before I turned.

"Ok… I'll be there" I mumbled before getting into my car, I was angry, couldn't he have the courtesy to call his own daughter, it's always been like this since I could remember, it's always the maids or Alfred, never him. He's forgotten my birthday countless times, he's met my teachers but only during the school charity balls that are held annually. He's never been to my parent teacher interviews, Alfred did.

I slammed my foot on the pedal and sped out of the academy, I needed to drive and forget everything, I thought everything was going to be alright but not only did my mother abandon me, my father's absence in my entire life just made me angry and upset, it was basically the same as never being there.

I came to a halt at the edge of the cliff, it was facing the endless blue sea, it seemed never-ending, I took a deep breathe of the salty air, I just wanted to lie in the ocean depths and drown all my sorrows away…

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Linkin Park - In The End**

One thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
to explain in due time  
all I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
watch it count down to the end of the day  
the clock ticks life away  
so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
watch the time go right out the window trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
what it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
to lose it all  
but in the end  
it doesn't even matter

* * *

**Well, according to lyric meanings In The End means no matter how rich you are etc in the end you die or something like that. **

**I'm expecting reviews... sooooo click the green button and review xD**

**I skipped homework and decided to write... it's 11pm I have like 1hr to do my maths homework... fuck....**

**Hope I can finish it all in time :X  
-L.**


	2. Chapter 2: One Night Act?

**Hmm, I can't think of much to say... I just noticed that I always make Nathan treat Adrian like shit in all my fics. Haha poor guy.**

**Adrian: *glares at L*  
L: Awwww there there, Adrian. *pats his head*  
Adrian: *shrugs hand off and sips some vodka*  
lou: Can I have some of that...?  
Dimitri: *glares at lou* you're underaged  
L: *ignores Dimitri and give puppy dog eyes to Adrian*  
Adrian: *passes the bottle reluctantly***

**lol that was random.... Has anyone noticed that it actually mentions Adrian's dad's name(Nathan mentioned by Tatiana) in the 3rd book? Coz in most of the fics I've read... the names are made up, unless it's intentional.**

**Enjoy and review~**

**Happy Reading!~

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

I stepped off my private jet into the cool autumn breeze, it's been a few hours since I last had a smoke, oh fuck that, I made up with some gin and tonic during my flight.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Ivashkov" a female stewardess smiled and bowed her head in respect, I gave her one of my charming smile that was a big weakness for women and she giggled, I couldn't even remember her name, not long ago we were having sex in the toilet, it's a good thing that she's the only person in the cabin, the other 2 were the pilots.

The mile high club crossed my mind. I walked into the airport terminal and as I past security, something caught my eye, no, someone. The airport staff told me I had 5 minutes before the limo arrives, they scurried off with my bags and I had 5 minutes to spark up a conversation with that girl.

She looked like my type of girl, she had natural tanned skin, brown eyes, she was wearing an oversized white cropped shirt that exposed her stomach and half of her collarbone, her black bra was visible through the thin fabric, she was in a pair of denim shorts and a pair of brown leather gladiator sandals, a pair of dark brown sunnies rested on her silky-smooth brown hair and a black Valentino 360 bag, I recognized it because my sister got one for her birthday, behind her was a few guards carrying her bags for her, she was a V.I.P who had sex appeal like me. Why the hell is she wearing that in autumn? Well she does look exceptionally hot in it but it's not summer.

Her face looked like an angel in distress, she grasped her mobile tightly in her hands. Her eyes wandered around the terminal, she was looking for someone. I picked up a newspaper from a random stand and walked over to her, I had to get her name or number before leaving.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this" I said smoothly. She didn't barge, her eyes were still on her mobile.

"Uh… you must've mistaken" she muttered without looking at me. God her voice was sweet, something just made me want to talk her.

"Nah… I'm pretty sure it was you" I pressed on, hoping that she would look up, I wanted to get a full view of her face, up-close.

"Look I said it's not mine ok?!" wow this girl had some temper, then again who wouldn't get pissed at some random guy who won't leave you alone? She turned to glare at me then her eyes softened a little, she was checking me out. I grinned and checked her out, definitely my kind of girl.

"Do me a favour" she said with an alluring smile, man she had an entrancing smile like I did. I felt this magnetic pull towards her. No, Adrian Ivashkov will not fall for some girl's smile, _she_ should be falling for _my_ smile.

"Only if you do _me_ a favour" I countered with a captivating smile.

"And what would that be?" she beamed; I could tell she was trying to see where this was going, like it was just a game.

"Give me your number" I said overconfidently, every girl I've said that to gave me their numbers in a flash. Her expression changed right away. Fuck. "Does this work on _every_ woman?" she scoffed, obviously pissed, I mean who wouldn't be? She clearly isn't easy, which was good, means she's not a slut, wait, that's not a good thing for me. Is it?

I decided to continue playing our little charade. "About 10 out of 10" I said proudly and ran a hand through my messy hair, which should be able to tempt her a little. "Guess it'll be 9 out of 10 now, there's always a first for everything, don't let that hurt your ego _too_ much though" she patted my shoulder teasingly before walking off. Wow, that was a big blow.

"I look forward to seeing _you_ again" I laughed warmly. Everyone's always said I had a nice laugh, one that just made people melt. "You won't" she called out, she didn't even turn to look at me, she just waved her hand in the air. "You never know what I could achieve by making _one_ phone call" I called back, I had a P.I on speed dial, well he's not exactly a P.I, fuck that he's better than a P.I.

"_Whatever_, dude" she turned back to give me one last look. After that, I ran after her. "Tell me your name at least" I caught her arm, it was soft and her skin was smooth. "Rose Hathaway" she blurted out all of a sudden, ha-ha I guess my charms did work a little. Her expression showed that she didn't want to tell me her name, she was obviously arguing with herself in her head. She made her way out of the airport.

Rose Hathaway, huh? Could she be…? No way. I made my phone call. "Adrian, good to hear from you.. How can I help you this time?"

"Oh yes I just arrived. Cole? I need you to look up Rose Hathaway who just landed at this airport for me." I headed towards my limo, the driver held the door open for me.

**A few minutes later… **

"Ok… Rosemarie or Rose Hathaway…here we go, she boarded on a normal flight this morning" Huh? I don't think it's her then, if it was she wouldn't be in some ordinary plane with a million other people. But I had to ask. "Who's her father?" I asked.

"Her father is… Ibrahim Mazur, _wow_ this is _some_ girl." Cole chuckled. "Ok, thanks Cole."

"Did you happen to stumble upon her?" he asked if we were face to face he'd be smirking. "Yes I did."

"Did you get her number?"

"No, all I got was her name."

"Wow, that's a first. _Oh_… look at _this_. She goes to the same school that you're transferring to"

"_Really_?" I was grinning evilly to myself, looks like I will be seeing you again, Rose Hathaway. "Well thanks for that Cole"

"What are friends for?" he laughed before hanging up. Cole wasn't really a P.I, he was my best friend, but he just had connections with people who could find anything or anyone you wanted, I did too but I didn't like a certain somebody to snoop around in my private life, so Cole helps me, plus he was dating my sister.

The car pulled up at the mansion, my mother was standing at the doorway, she looked beyond happy. "Adrian!" she hugged me. "Hi mum" I smiled and hugged her back. "Adrian" he said flatly. "Nathan" I said in the same tone, didn't bother with eye contact. "Is that how you speak to your father?" he asked sternly. "Clearly it is" I mumbled firmly before pushing past them. "He just came home, don't start this _again_" my mum pleaded with my idiotic father.

"Camelia, _please_ he needs some discipline, look at what a fine young lady Alexandria turned out to be"

"Adrian!!!" my sister screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"Alexandria" I smiled and pulled out a box for her. I knew calling her Alexandria irritated her, but she let it slide this time, excited to see what Cole got for her. Cole was 3 years older than me, Alex was 2. I turned 18 a couple of weeks ago, had the craziest night at my birthday party with Cole.

"Cole sends his regards" I said as I popped the little box into her eager hands, the maids took my bags up to my room. I lay on my bed and glance up at the ceiling. "Adrian?" I heard his footsteps approaching. I grabbed my keys and ran out of my room as fast as I could.

"ADRIAN!!! You better present yourself at the charity ball tomorrow night and _please_ don't make a fool of yourself" he yelled. "I'm goin out for a drive but I'll think about it" my carbon Aston Martin DB9 was sitting in the garage, it was transported about a week ago. I turned my music up loud, Linkin Park – Numb was on, it was a good song and the lyrics sort of related to me a little.

I didn't care about others only me, myself and I. I drove by the cliff I normally went to, to clear my head and saw a midnight blue car parked there. I don't know it if it was fate but the girl that sat on the bonnet of the car gazing out at the seemingly never-ending sea of blue was none other than Rose Hathaway. I parked my car next to hers and she didn't move a muscle, she continued to stare out, I stepped out of my car and then I saw it, she was crying.

"Are you alright, Rose?" I took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you talking about? I'm _fine_" she said in a shaky voice and started wiping her tears away. "See?" she turned and reassured me, her eyes were red. "Rose… you were crying, wiping it away doesn't make it ok" I sighed and shook my head at her.

"What do _you_ know?!" she snapped all of a sudden. "I have a jerk for a father, he's always got business to tend to, it's a miracle to see him home, he was today but it was only to ask me to go to some fuckin charity ball tomorrow night, I can't stand him so I came out for a drive and this is _my_ spot by the way." I couldn't believe I just told her stuff about my private life, but it felt nice, having someone to talk to, someone who wasn't after my money or to sleep with me, she was someone who just listened.

"No, it's _my_ spot" she argued. "How bout this, it's _our_ spot" I suggested, she laughed, it was good to hear her laugh. "My dad asked me to attend the ball tomorrow night, but he texted my chauffeur to tell me that." she rolled her eyes.

"We all have problems to deal with. Hey, I know. How bout we go together? Since we've both got our insane reputations, what'd you say?" I smiled at the thought of everyone's shocked faces. Since I was a rich, bad influence playboy and she was a crazy rich and hot party-girl, they should be concerned.

"I dunno about your reputation but it's a deal, _anything_ to piss him off" she grinned and shook my hand. "My limo will come pick you up at 7?"

"Does this count as a date?" she raised an eyebrow and crooked a smile. "Only if you want it to be" I smirked. "I _can't_ wait to see my dad's face tomorrow night" she giggled and walked to her car. "Hey, trade numbers?" I took this opportunity to get her number. She tossed me her phone and I handed her mine.

"Adrian Ivashkov?" she looked up at me, I winked. "You could've told me earlier, to have Nathan Ivashkov as a father…" her thoughts wandered. "Not like your dad is any better" I joked. She drove off then I called Cole. "Hey, dude, I gave Alex your gift"

"Thanks man. So what's up?"

"Guess whose number I just scored?" I sang into the phone. "No way" he gasped. "Yes way" I replied. "_Serious_?"

"_Dead_ _serious_" I said in a serious tone. "I'm going to the charity ball tomorrow night with Rose, you should come"

"Sounds like fun, I'll get my jet ready"

**Rose POV**

After that talk with Adrian, I seemed to feel better. I considered jumping off the cliff but Adrian came, I took that as a sign from God. I woke up the next morning, my head was throbbing, I looked around me and bodies were lying around the room. I couldn't recall what happened the night before, that only meant one thing, I was hungover from the crazy night at Mase's.

"Uh…_God_, my head" I mumbled and put a hand on my head. I heard Lissa groan, she was lying in Christian's arms on the floor. Eddie was on the couch, Mason was on the floor and Mia was on the coffee table. The other randoms were just on the floor.

The room smelt like alcohol and smoke from all the cigarettes and pot people were smoking, I made my way to the kitchen and the chefs were cooking brunch.

"Morning" I muttered to the Mase's chefs and servants. They all replied with 'Good morning, Ms Hathaway'.

I grabbed a couple of chocolate coated strawberries and asked the maid for some Panadol. **(A/N Panadol is basically the same thing as Tylenol for those who are wondering what they are)** I got a bottle of Evian and I swallowed a Panadol, I went back to the party room and searched for my bag. I found it after 15 minutes of searching; I found it under 3 passed out bodies. I felt the throbbing in my head weakening, I started the engines and drove home to get some sleep before the big night tonight.

I wore a short black cocktail dress, I sprayed on some perfume, In Love Again by YSL and sat in the lounge room as I waited for Adrian. The doorbell rang, Alfred opened the door. "How can I help you?" Alfred asked, he was our butler and my driver since I didn't like any of the chauffeurs we hired and Alfred didn't mind it.

"Mr. Ivashkov is here to pick up Ms. Hathaway"

"I'm off now, see ya, Alfred" I waved. "Be safe, Ms. Hathaway" he waved, he probably heard of Adrian's reputation. "I will" I giggled and the driver opened the door for me. "Thanks" I smiled. "Good evening, don't _you_ look stunning" Adrian sat on left side of the limo. "Not too bad yourself, Ivashkov" I punched him in the arm playfully. Adrian scooted over and sat closer to me, I was used to attention from guys so I didn't feel uncomfortable whatsoever.

"Drink?" he pulled out 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne. "Hey! No drinking till we get there" I wrestled with him for the bottle and the cork popped, foam was pouring out. We winced away from it and sat on the dry side of the limo, I was laughing hysterically at him, we laughed so hard that tears came out, the driver checked to see if we were alright.

After the champagne stopped flooding all over the seats and we drank directly from the bottle. The car came to a halt and the door opened. Adrian got out and held out his hand for me, I took it and stepped out with the bottle in hand. I half tripped and we laughed as I tossed the champagne bottle to his driver. A few cameras were flashing, some people were gasping and gossiping amongst one another. This event wasn't really that big, just some annual school charity, rich people attend to, just to appear in the newpapers.

He held my hand firmly in his, I let it stay as we made a scene on the red carpet. "Adrian Ivashkov and Rose Hathaway. Are you guys dating?" someone asked. "Maybe, are we dating love?" I giggled and turned to Adrian. "You can call it _whatever_ you want, babe" he chuckled, we left the reporter with his mouth hanging wide open. We walked into the large building and Adrian grabbed 2 glasses of champagne as the waitress walked by.

"You're _already_ drunk aren't you? Haven't you drunk enough?" Nathan Ivashkov approached us, he grabbed Adrian by the arm. "Hey, let go. Good evening to you too father and no I'm not drunk…_yet_" he said father with a bitter tone, he brushed off Nathan's arm. "And who's _this_? _Another_ cheap girl you found?" he eyed me angrily.

"No. That is Rose Hathaway as in Ibrahim Mazur's daughter" Adrian smirked as we watched Nathan's expression shift. "Pardon his rudeness, Rosemarie" some lady with blonde hair and pearl earrings stepped into our conversation. "Adrian, it's good to see that you got a better date _this_ time" she smiled. "Isn't she just great, mum?" Adrian put an arm around me and pulled me closer. So that's Adrian's mum, wow she's looks very elegant but delicate. "I don't think we've met before" I offered my hand and she shook it. "Camelia Ivashkov" she introduced herself.

"_Wow_, this looks like a family reunion, _isn't_ that nice?" some guy joined our conversation with a brown haired girl accompanied him, they looked a few years older than us. "Cole" Adrian knew him. "Is _this_ the lovely Rose I've been hearing about?" he raised an eyebrow. "Adrian I didn't know you were dating someone. I didn't think that it was possible" the girl laughed.

"Well we are, _Alexandria_" he emphasized her name and she shot him a look full of annoyance. "_Don't_ start, you should treat each other like normal siblings" Camelia tried to calm the situation. That's his sister? "Don't _all_ siblings fight?" Cole muttered unintelligibly. "Besides her name _is_ Alexandria" Adrian grinned at his sister. "Alex Ivashkov" she winked at me then stuck her tongue out at Adrian.

"Rose Hathaway" I smiled politely. "Rose?" I turned to find Lissa and Mason. "We'll excuse ourselves" Nathan muttered. "ROSE!!" Lissa squealed. "Sorry about all the crazy stuff that happened at Mase's house with Christian last ni- Wait, who's _this_?" she looked at Adrian, Mason stare in unison.

"Oh this is Adrian Ivashkov, he's a friend" Alex and Cole gave us puzzled looks. We dragged them to a corner and explained everything to Lissa, Mason, Alex and Cole. Mason only came because he had nothing better to do and there's always the alcohol and girls. Lissa is here to represent her family who died in a car accident 3 years ago. Alex and Cole burst out laughing when they heard our plan.

"_Wow_, I _can't_ believe I've _never_ met you in person before, you're like _the_ prince of partying" Mason said as he shook his hand. "Does that make Rose the princess of partying?" Lissa giggled. "Hey just coz I party hard doesn't mean… no actually, I think I might like the sound of that title" I sipped some of my champagne.

"And she finally admits it, self-confession from Rose Hathaway the party animal" Mason hooted. After we talked for a bit they left to put their cheques in the charity box. "Hey, I forgot to mention, I'm transferring to St. Vladimir's Private Academy… your school." He grinned lazily.

"What?! Wait, how'd you know I go there?" I blinked in surprise.

"I told you I can do many things just by making one phone call didn't I, Rosemarie Hathaway?" he smirked. "And it helps when your great aunt is the superintendent of the school" he added, I stood there like I've just been slapped in the face.

"Are you serious? I can't believe th-" I was talking but I got interrupted by him.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"Way to go dad you don't even recognize your own daughter" I applauded sarcastically as I turned to look him straight in the eye. He was wearing his stupid silk scarf and weird tuxedo that made him look like some mob boss. "Rose, it's not _my_ fault I'm never home, you know that I've got work to do." Then Adrian caught his eye.

"Nathan Ivashkov's son, I've heard a lot about you" he shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Adrian Ivashkov" he smiled, he offered his hand but my father didn't shake it, I pulled Adrian's arm back to his side. "What are you doing with him? Do you know how many girls he goes through in a week?" he asked harshly.

"Isn't Nathan your business partner and best friend? You shouldn't be speaking so unpleasantly about his son, especially when he's standing right there" I said forcing as much innocence into my tone. "_Don't_ speak to _me_ like that, I'm only concerned about your well-being" he was angry…again.

"What happened to you, ever since that night when mum came for money you've just changed, you used to be nice" I shot back. "I-" he opened his mouth then closed it. "I'm sorry, Rose. Things-" he finally spoke. "I'm sorry too, I'm not going to get in your way anymore so no need to explain" I looked at Adrian who was basically invisible for the last 3 minutes, I grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked when we were outside, away from the music that was coming from the building, we sat on the edge of the balcony and gazed out into the mysterious dark sky. He lit a cigarette, blew a familiar scent of cloves into the air. He offered but I declined.

"No, I'm _not_ ok" I wanted to say more but I stuck to a simple no. "It might help if you stayed with me though" I blurted out. _What_ the fuck?! I mentally slapped myself. "I'll always be here if you need me, babe" he turned his head and smiled at me. His eyes shone even in the darkness, it made me feel warm and his words reassured me, it made me feel safe, like nothing in the world could go wrong.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

We sat at the bar for God knows how long, talking about our lives and drinking away our sorrows. Then he took my hand in his, his hand was warm, our hands just moulded perfectly into each others. We made our way back into the building and out to the front, the world spun before us as we walked, the valet hailed for our limo to come forward and he held the door open as Adrian and I slid in to the back.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight" I mumbled, tilting my head to look at him, our heads were resting against the black leather seats. "No problem" he titled his head in my direction and smiled lazily. Then the next thing I knew, I dove in for a kiss. My lips were on his, they were soft and was he a good kisser. "I thought we were just acting?" He pulled back, and raised an eyebrow.

"We may as well act till the end of tonight, as long as you don't treat me like all those other girls you go through" I said seductively. "Actually, I don't really go through that many girls, you wouldn't believe me when I say I actually look for love not fun, well there are a few exceptions." He words slurred a little. "Am I part of that exception?" I giggled drunkenly.

"You are _no_ where close to that" he smiled and he wrapped an arm around my waist then pulled me in for another kiss. At the time I didn't think about Dimitri, what I thought of as the perfect boyfriend, at the moment Adrian seemed more like the one. He was caring, nice, not to mention he was extremely hot and he had bad reputation like me, which makes us the prefect couple.

I sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist, it was a wonder that I didn't fall off considering we were drunk and in a moving vehicle. We made out till the car came to a stop. "Do you _really_ have to go?" he pushed away a lock of hair that was in my eye.

"I would stay but I don't want anyone to call a search and rescue squad _and_ I have a boyfriend, I _think_. Wait… _do_ I?" I couldn't quite recall who it was though, I wasn't completely smashed but I did feel sick. "Lucky bastard, funny that you didn't mention him at all, are you sure he's not imaginary?" he laughed.

"I feel sick" I pouted at him. "Is it something that I can kiss better?" he made his way down my neck and I couldn't help giggling. "I _really_ need to go, thanks for tonight Adrian, I'll see you over the weekend or at school on Monday" I unwrapped one of my legs and stumbled out of the limo.

"Whoa there" Adrian laughed feverishly. One of my shoes came off. "I'm ok" I straightened myself and laughed manically. I picked my shoe up and staggered to the door, with only 1 shoe on. I threw up on some random rosebush halfway into what seemed to be an endless journey.

I finally made it to the grand door to the mansion and knocked a couple of times, God knows where the doorbell was. Everything was getting fuzzier by the second. "Alfred…" I called as loud as I could. I collapsed to the ground after a pounding headache came. I fell inwards as the door opened since I was leaning against it.

"Oh my, Ms Hathaway, ALFRED!" some maid answered the door. "Let's get you in" the maid gently picked me up. That was all I could remember, next thing that came to my mind was lying in my soft bed and warm covers.

Then I dreamt of Adrian…

**End of Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Lady GaGa - Here We Go Again**

All my friends are going out,  
But I've been thinking,  
Maybe I better stay in bed,  
The ceilings spinning round,  
Like I've been drinking,  
I've got this banging in my head

Boom Boom Boom  
I need my medicine  
And the cure aint aspirin

I don't care about tomoro-o-o-o  
Here we go again, here we go again  
I'll be the last one on the dance flo-o-o-r  
When this party ends, When this party ends

* * *

**Ok this song is pretty random for this chapter but yeah, it mentions her cure not being aspirin...could it be Adrian? hahaha...**

**But for the next chapter what will happen? What is Dimitri gonna think? How will Dimitri find out about Rose kissing Adrian? What if Dimitri doesn't react as he should, could he be hiding something too? Don't forget to review my faithful readers.**

**L: *gives Adrian a questioning look*  
Adrian: ???  
L: Why does your dad have a moustache? the only image that comes to my mind is a pedo looking man.  
Rose: See she agrees with my point  
Adrian: ....  
Lissa: That's rude and impolite  
Rose: *sticks tongue out to Lissa*  
L: *gives Lissa the finger*  
Dimitri: *glares at Rose and L*  
Rose and L: *hides behind Adrian*  
**

**Good night people from all over the world,  
-L.**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning After

**Short chapter... sorry... I'll post a longer one next time, I'll update my 3 other fics by tomorrow night (may be morning for people in other countries)**

**Btw I renamed my new fic 'Dusk To Dawn' to 'Heartless Desires'**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

I found myself lying on the floor the next morning, my face was wet. I blinked a couple of times and crawled under my bed to shy away from the light that was shining through my window, why the fuck are my curtains open?! My throbbing in my head was annoying the fuck out of me. "Ugh… what the fuck?" I rubbed my face, it was wet, sticky and it felt cold.

"Morning" Lissa chimed from the couch opposite my bed, with her Miniature Scottish Terrier, Skye, cradled against her chest. "Did that dog of yours lick _my_ face?" I groaned, she nodded and grinned.

"I thought that little shit hated me" I mumbled and struggled to climbed back up my bed, Skye made a snorting sound at me. Animals never liked me, though they loved Lissa, they just stuck to her and stayed away from me. I remembered Lissa's grandma's cat that hissed at me all day. I was sore all over, barely had any sleep. What the hell is Lissa doing here so early?!

"What're doing here Lissa?" I was a little annoyed with my best friend, my words slurred since I was dead tired. "Well I was bored, Christian is with his cousin Tasha, Mia went out with Eddie and Mase, I don't really hang out with Dimitri, what about you? How'd it go with Adrian Ivashkov? Give me _all_ the details, don't leave out a single thing" her face went from innocent to totally dirty when she mentioned Adrian.

"Well…I can't really remember much" I filled her in with the vague memories I recalled and grabbed the side of my head and sighed, my lips were sore, my breath smelt foul, my clothes smelt worst. I must've vomited from all those drinks. Fuck I hope nothing happened between Adrian and me last night, I instantaneously rolled over to the bedside table and took a little box out and pop a pill in my mouth and grabbed a glass of water. I've only had sex once, it was with Dimitri and the experience was indescribable but I kept a box of morning after pills incase anything happened.

"Morning after pill?" Lissa arched an eyebrow at me. "I can't remember if anything happened, better to be safe than sorry" I murmured as I gulped down the rest of the water while I made my way to the bathroom. I spat all the water out when I saw myself in the mirror, my hair was dishevelled, my neck had little faint purplish marks, my eyes had dark circles under them, my makeup was smudged, I looked like a clown or some drag queen. What the hell am I meant to tell Dimitri when I meet him for lunch tomorrow?! It'll fade by then Rose, just breathe, if it doesn't well just cover it up with some concealer. Dimitri sent me a text, he asked me to meet up with him for lunch because he had something to tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me how bad I looked?" I called out to Lissa who was sitting on the floor playing with Skye. "Well… we all have our bad days" she grinned. "Um.. mind if I take a shower? I'll be out in like 15 minutes" I asked as I picked outfits from my walk-in-robe. I took a pair of peep-toe stilettos, a silvery gray sweater dress, change of underwear and my towel. I jumped in the shower after getting the water to the right temperature, hoping that my hangover would get better by showering was pointless, only time would make me feel better.

I got out of the shower and went back into my walk-in-robe to get a black clutch, a silk headband, wore some accessories and tied my hair up in a loose but elegant ponytail. "Bout time" Lissa groaned. "_Please_, you would've taken _way_ longer than that" I rolled my eyes at her. "I _know_" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Are you alright, Ms Hathaway?" Alfred came to my side as soon as I stepped downstairs. "Yeah, I'm alright though my head is killing me. Sorry if I made you worry last night" I gave him a hug. "It's ok, Ms Hathaway." He looked like he wanted to ask something.

"Don't worry Adrian didn't do anything, he made sure I got home safely…sort of" then a distant, forgotten memory from last night came back into my head, my mouth was on Adrian's, things were pretty…hot, in the back of his limo. We got into Lissa's limo parked outside my mansion and made our way for breakfast at a fancy place we went to every weekend, we were regulars so we didn't need a reservation to get a table.

I took a seat opposite Lissa and I ordered bacon egg benedict since I hated salmon, it was served with buttered mushrooms on the side while Lissa had some salad, it totally made me feel like some fatty, I had a cup of English breakfast tea along with it, Lissa had a glass of apple and cranberry juice.

We visited the pet shop after looking for a new collar for Skye, Lissa and I hated dressing up pets, it was more like torture for the poor little thing, but we didn't mind putting Skye in a little shirt or sweater when it was cold. I sat on Lissa's study table while she lay flat on the bed with Skye, I checked my mobile, no calls or texts, I sighed and put it back on the table.

"_Expecting_ someone?" Lissa smirked. "Nope" I said smoothly. "Is it Adrian?" she giggled. "Hey, I have a boyfriend" I shook my head, shock with her. "Come on, I'm sure you _wanna_ do Adrian" she waggled her eyebrows. "Or do _again_… since you can't recall what went down last night" she added pointing at me knowingly with a wink. "Oh bitch _please_" I gave her the finger and she giggled.

"Ugh, I don't really like Dimitri he _still_ gives me the creeps even though I've known him for like 3 yrs" she shuddered. "Speaking of Dimitri, I haven't heard from him since the day I came back, except the text I got last night" my mind pondered on the thought for a few minutes. "Maybe he's busy with college" she shrugged.

"I _guess_" I sighed and my phone vibrated on the table, I jumped in surprise and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the name that appeared on the screen.

Adrian Ivashkov.

**End of Chapter 3

* * *

**

**So uh don't forget to review, look forward to lunch with Dimitri, it'll end tragically :P**

**Gee I'm evil, sorry I was going to update all my fics tonight but my net died for some reason, I sat on the com for 6hrs trying to connect it, my router went crazy apparently but I got it connect like 4 hrs ago, sorry about how short this chapter is but I'll make it longer next time :)**

**Peace,  
L.**


	4. Chapter 4: Momento Mori

**Sorry I had quite a lot of assignments and things to deal with, but I promise I'll update LOOOOONG chapters over the holidays for you guys, since you're so nice :)**  
**Thank you all who've been reviewing ;D**

**Enjoy don't forget to review after reading, thanks~**

**Happy Reading!~

* * *

**

_Call me_

_You know who :D_

I stared at the text after Lissa ebbed off without me to meet the hateful Christian Ozera. She ditched her best friend for her boyfriend, which just infuriates me. Something about that smiley face Adrian sent was really dirty…

I rang Adrian, he picked up in what seemed like a million years later.

"Hey, didn't think you'd call so soon" he said knowingly. "Yeah, I'm at the park near school, we were walking Skye then she got a phone call from _Christian_ fucking Ozera, _so_ she decided to ditched _me_ for her boyfriend, I dunno where the fuck everyone else is" I grumbled into the phone and walked down the street. "Haha sounds like you don't like the guy or you're jealous"

"Oh _please_, I'd _rather_ die" I scoffed and he let out a laughed on the other end of the line, I heard a car engine roar to life. "_Great_…fucking _wonderful_!" I yelled in frustration. "What's wrong, babe?" he chuckled.

"Lissa left in her limo, leaving me with _no_ ride, I'm fucking stranded in a park" my phone was beeping madly at me. "Now my fuckin batteries ar-"

The line went dead. I sat on a green bench sulking, poking at the dead leaves on the ground while cursing at Lissa and Chrisitan childishly when someone approached me. "She _really_ did abandon you huh?" he laughed. "Do you think _this_ is funny?!" I glared and wave my arms in the air. "No… sorry" he kept coughing to stop himself from laughing.

"Ugh… can we just get out of here." I groaned, Adrian chucked and pushed away a lock of hair that was in my face. "Sure" he ran a hand through his messy brown hair and smiled at me. We drove through the city, rather than going home. "Adrian, where are we going?"

"Uhh my dad asked me to go to some art gallery, we'll just make an appearance and leave" he sighed. "_Boring_…" I yawned mockingly. "I know, but I gotta do what the old man says" he rolled his eyes. "I _totally_ understand" I sighed and leaned my head against the window. We were ushered into the gallery by some art people, Adrian shooed him away and said we could view it ourselves.

"This one's a _momento mori_, from the Latin meaning 'remember you must die' or 'remember the dead', it refers to an artwork designed to remind people that life is short and they are mortal." A different guide came back to us and explained the oil painting that Adrian and I were pretending to be interested in.

"Thanks for that, but we _don't_ need a guide" I said trying not to sound harsh or mean. She looked at Adrian in a very skanky way and muttered something at me before turning around. "What was that?!" I got all defensive, I've had enough of shit today.

"I said I'm not a guide, you slut" she screwed up her face at me. "_Excuse_ me?! If I remember correctly from the top of my bimbo mind, _you_ were the one checking him out a few seconds ago!" I yelled in a harsh tone, my voice echoed through the silent gallery, Adrian snickered at my side.

"Rose, there are people here" Adrian tugged me back and spoke softly into my ear. "You think I give a fuck about the people?!" I whispered back fiercely. "Ugh... You of all people should know that I don't give a fuck bout them either I just don't want you to get hurt" he whispered back.

That made my heart skip a beat, did Adrian Ivashkov just admit he liked me? Well it still doesn't change the fact that I know that he only wants me screaming his name in bed. "You want him? You can have him" I taunted and she grimaced, hah caught her off guard.

"I could share" Adrian beamed. "Tasha Ozera doesn't need t-" "_OZERA_?!" Adrian and I exclaimed. "Um... Yeah?" she looked confused for a second, then her expression switched back to the bitchy one. No wonder she's a bitch, she's related to Christian, didn't Lissa say he was with his cousin…Tasha…?

"Who the hell are you? Not some cheap hooker he picked up, I hope" she cackled like a fuckin witch to herself. "Rose Hathaway" I gave her the finger and Adrian laughed. "As if _you'd_ go with someone as low as Adrian Ivashkov" she spat. "Now you've done it" I growled and lunged at her, but security came the minute I jumped on Tasha, they escorted us out, I was still cursing at her and Adrian was sort of laughing but he looked sorta happy.

"My, my, you _really_ are amazing" he said when we got into the car. "It's only alright if I insult my friends but if someone else does it, they have to go through me" I said proudly. "_Really_?" he raised an eyebrow. Adrian sent me home, I charged my mobile then something came across my mind. I was having lunch with Dimitri tomorrow since he said there was something he had to tell me.

My phone buzzed back to life and vibrated on the table.

_Can't make it to lunch tomorrow, so how bout Tuesday?__  
__Sorry, Rose…_

_I love you,__  
__D._

_Great_… _2_ days…

I went in the bathroom, cleaned the concealor I caked onto my neck, the marks Adrian left were sort of yellowish, which means the bruises were fading… almost gone, that was quick…?

I stared at myself in the mirror and snorted at the stupid ponytail as I undid it, Lissa insisted I had a ponytail this morning. I turned on the water in the spa tub and threw in some rose petals and a rose bath bomb before I started undressing.

I preferred my hair down Dimitri said I looked beautiful in it and that was when we shared our first kiss together. The memory came back to my mind only to be replaced by another vague memory of me on Adrian's lap in the back of his limo, making out and things were out of control, literally since we were pretty drunk.

I shook the thought out of my head and jumped in the spa and smiled as the warmth calmed me, I breathe in the rosy scent that came from the water, I leaned my head back against the tub and relaxed. What am I going to do about Adrian and Dimitri?

Do I like Adrian? Or is it just friendship with benefits, when I say benefits I mean pissing off our fathers. Why does Dimitri keep delaying our lunch? Seems like he's ignoring me and keeping his distance, I haven't seen him for 2 days, only 2 texts in 2 days which was only sent to delay our lunch.

What was so important that he wanted to tell me urgently but kept postponing? Looks like I'll be paying him a visit after school tomorrow.

**End Of Chapter 4

* * *

**

**Quietdrive - Time After Time  
**(Originally by Cyndi Lauper)

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new

You say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

If you're lost  
You can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall  
I will catch you  
I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time

* * *

**Haha I love that song, it was in Prom Night trailer, anyone seen that? Looks so... un-scary lol. Fail "horror" movie...**

**This story is so random but the next chapter will unravel what Dimitri wanted to say to her :P**

**so yeah, review please :)  
thank you (L)**

**Peace,  
L.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbroken

**Dedicating this awesome chapter to:**

**Strongerwitheachtear**

**for the great review and thank you all who reviewed, you are loved by me... if thats what you want... lol I'll express my love by updating?  
Sorry if there are any mistakes/typos etc. coz I write/proofread my fics past midnight...**

**Sorry I haven't been updating been busy with school, friends, tv, shopping etc. But I will try to update my 3 other equally crazy fics asap :)  
**

**Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

"Ugh… another crappy day at school" I yawned as I got up, my maid walked in with breakfast cooked to perfection and laid out on a silver tray.

"Thanks, Alberta." I said as I munched on a slice of toast while she opened my curtains. I looked outside and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she followed my gaze.

"Nothing... just have lots of problems and issues to deal with, ya know?" I gulped down some fresh apple and carrot juice.

"I'm sure you'll think of a way to solve them, may I ask what it's about?" she sat on the edge of my bed, Alberta has been around since I could remember, she's the head maid and she's my favourite, she used to be my nanny _and_ maid when I was younger, but she's always been a grandmotherly figure for me I suppose, since I was referred to as an abomination to my grandmother, my grandfather loved me with all his heart but he died of a heart attack when I was 6 and it was the worse thing... so far in my life anyways.

"You remember Adrian Ivashkov?" I cocked my head to the side.

"The shameless womanizer who took you to the charity ball and got you drunk?" she spat.

"Well, I think I might like him and I think he likes me too." I heave a sighed and put the tray on my bedside table.

"Rose, I can't stop you from liking someone but he's got bad reputation and only God knows how many girls he's been through" she took my hand in hers.

"But, he's been different around me, he doesn't treat me like other girls. He didn't get me drunk at the ball by the way, had _another_ moment with Abe and I got sad, Adrian comforted me and I dragged him to the bar and we shared our daddy issues for the whole night, I didn't even realise how much I drank till we got into the car. Then…"

"And then?" Alberta's eyes widened. "He didn't do anything did he?" she gasped.

"You'd be surprised" I laughed. "This isn't a laughing matter, Rose, you're _17_, though you're turning 18 in a few months." She put a hand on my cheek, to make me focus on the topic.

"My dear Alberta, _I_ was the one who kissed him in the limo." I sighed dreamily and sank back on my bed, I can't believe I'm starting to think that kissing Adrian Ivashkov is alright.

"What about Dimitri?" she tilted her head.

"That's my other problem, we're drifting apart, I think he's been avoiding me, he's been postponing lunch for the past 3 days and yesterday he said he had something important to tell me" I took a pillow in my arms and hugged it tightly.

"It'll work out somehow, Rose. If it does, I hope either one of them will be right for you, you deserve the love that we can't give, since your father and... mother were never around for you." she smiled then I hugged her.

"Thank you, Alberta" I felt a tear roll down the side of my cheek.

"Well you better get dressed for school or you'll be late." Alberta said as she got up and left the room.

I paced around my room, thinking, then I put on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a tank top and a black leather jacket along with my favourite black peep toes. I couldn't give a damn about accessories and I preferred my hair down, I only did those stuff when Lissa was around… she can be _very_…persuasive.

I walked into class right before the bell went, roll call, I wasn't paying any attention at all, my mind was totally out of it today. Another bell went and we walked to class in clusters, groups to be specific. Lissa and I walked side by side, then I heard someone call out my name amongst the crowd.

"Adrian?" I turned around, no one was there.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Lissa stopped and looked back at me.

"Nothing, must've been my imagination" I shrugged and continued walking to class. A hand was on my shoulder, I jumped and saw Adrian.

"Fuck! Don't do shit like that, you scared the crap out of me" I put a hand on my heart that was racing.

"Looks like we're in the same class" he grinned and walked in. We sat in our usual row of tables in the back of the class, each table could seat 2 students, we always had perfect amount that is till Lissa became…how should I put it… acquainted with Christian fuckin Ozera, we had no room, we have 2 extra people now, that is Adrian and Christian, and 4 seats, Mason was moved to a different class since he was 'bad influence' to Mia and Eddie. Let the fued for the back row begin... I thought to myself.

I sighed and selfishly took a seat at the back row, I didn't stop for a second to consider about the others, I was busy, thinking... Adrian sat next to me, Christian gritted his teeth and muttered something under his breath, when Mia and Eddie took their seats on the table next to ours.

"I never knew that trash could speak" I said loudly and leaned my chair on the walls. "Evolution really is a wonderful thing, you've moved on fast" he countered and gestured to Adrian, I let this one slide, for Lissa's sake.

Lissa and Christian took a seat at the table in front of us and Christian turned around, glaring.

"Wanna start something, Hathaway?" he raised an eyebrow, tauntingly.

"Brrrrrrring it, bitch" I grinned and sat forward, taking up his challenge, our faces inches apart.

"Christian, Rose, please don't start" Lissa always the peacemaker, trying to loosen the tense atmosphere.

"If I win you can't say that you lost coz you're a girl," he smirked.

"Deal" I hated backing down from fights, besides he needs to learn a lesson or two about messing with Rose Hathaway.

"Christian!" she smacked his arm.

"Great, we got a girl-basher in our group" Mia shook her head in disapproval and crossed her arms. "You know I won't" Eddie smiled lovingly at her. There is some serious love triangle going on between Mia, Mase and Eddie.

"If YOU lose you can't make up some excuse like you were only holding back on me coz I'm a girl" I said slyly.

"Deal!" he grinned evilly and shook my hand. "Quiet back there" our English teacher called out from the front of the class. "Oh and Hathaway, no running to your dear daddy or Adrian either" he said deviously.

"Fuck you" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Why should I? When I've got your best friend, Lissa." He beamed.

"That is enough both of you!" Lissa exclaimed, her face was red, Adrian burst out laughing next to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov. Get out" I never really noticed, our English teacher was absent, we had a sub, my hateful sport teacher Stan Alto.

"It's all _your_ fault" I sulked at Christian.

"I blame _you_ and Adrian for being so loud" he screwed up his face at him.

"Hey, don't blame _me_ for some shit _you_ start" Adrian waved his hands innocently.

"What he said" I agreed.

"Hey you know what? Fuck you both" we sat on outside the classroom, on the floor, of the narrow hallway.

"My pleasure" Adrian chuckled.

"Anymore and you'll get detention" Stan stood at the door, with a fixed stare.

"Alto, you've been teaching for years, haven't you learnt that we don't give a fuck about detentions?" Christian mumbled.

"3 of you, my office now" a stern voice said. Fuck, it just had to be today didn't it?

"Rose, Christian, I know about your bad reputations on school grounds and your private lives but could you _please_ refrain from all this behaviour, it's influencing those around you." Tatiana, the school principal and superintendant scolded. I know it's weird to have a superintendant and principal as the same person but she does it anyways.

"But-" Christian began.

"He-" I looked for words in my head but was unexpectedly interrupted by Adrian.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, Aunt Tatiana. Don't get my friends involved." Adrian pleaded, he looked so sad, he was also putting up an act. Gee he should try drama or something, because I would've believe that angelic face.

"That's ok, Adrian. I hope these…people didn't set you up to this behaviour of yours, leave us for a minute, I'll send them out in a second" she waved him off, jackpot, she was convinced of his act.

"Heh, have you _seen_ Adrian Ivashkov outside school?" Christian chuckled to himself.

"Christian, I know what goes on everywhere, I have eyes and ears all over this school and I keep tabs on all my trouble-making students such as yourself, so I'm quite sure I know what my favourite great nephew is up to outside school, I'm not too pleased about it, you're excused for now, you're lucky Adrian stood up for you" she said dryly.

I walked out of the office and Christian slammed the door behind him and walked off. "Deal's off" he sighed as he turned away.

"Thanks Adrian" I ignored Christian who was retreating down the corridor, gave Adrian a quick peck on his cheek then I was consumed by those gorgeous emerald green eyes that were looking down at me with compassion, I had to thank Adrian, given that he'd gotten me out of a phone call to my dad, which means Abe lecturing me through an email or I'm-very-disappointed-in-you voice recording, saves me from a principal's detention as well.

Then Dimitri swept across my mind, I had lunch with him today. School went by like a breeze, I sat in the café waiting for Dimitri and he came 10 minutes later.

"Sorry for coming so late, Roza. Hope I didn't keep you waiting" that was the nickname he used for me after we came back from our school trip to Russia.

"You're on time actually, I came 10 minutes earlier since school just ended, how was your lecture?" Dimitri is 20 and he's attending university, he stayed at the dorms, saying that he preferred it there because you learn and experience more from hardship. Yeah right.

"Dimitri, I cheated toda-"

"Oh thank god I was about to tell you that I've been cheating on you since I started college" my jaw fell on the table, I swear I heard, maybe that was just my fists slamming on the table.

"What?!" I got off my chair.

"Hey, you cheated too" he tried to reason with me.

"Yeah I did… IN A MATHS TEST during 5th period" I shrieked and threw my napkin on the table and gathered my stuff to leave when his eyes widened and he took in everything I just said.

"Let go, Dimitri" I jerked his hand off my arm.

"Roza, I'm sorry" he pleaded.

"Do I have the honours of knowing who it is?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Rose, I'm sorry but I think I found the love of my life" he was still going off topic.

"Her name?!" he's testing my patience here.

"Tasha Ozera" he whispered.

"_THAT_ bitch!?" I yelled louder, this time other customers stared.

"I'm sorry but could you please keep it down or settle this outside? You're disturbing the other customers here"

"Sorry, keep the change" I said harshly to the nice looking waitress, threw $50 at her and stormed out the door.

"I'm sorry please just let m-" he begged but I cut him off.

"Just shut up and don't touch me Dimitri! We're through, I hope you have a _grrrreat_ time with her" I pulled his hand off my wrist, fighting back tears, I didn't really know if what I did with Adrian that night was counted as cheating, but I didn't have time to argue about that.

1. We were both drunk and out of control.

2. We only did that once.

3. It was just a make out session under the influence of alcohol… though it nearly got out off hand.

"Something wrong here?" Adrian came into sight, at the car parks.

"I'll take my leave" Dimitri's expression hardened and he left.

"Adrian" I said almost inaudibly and tears just came out of nowhere and the next minute I was on my knees, crying.

"What's wrong?" he pulled me into a hug.

"He's been cheating on me for Tasha Ozera for the past 4 months" I cried into his crisp, ironed shirt, ruining it.

"Shhh, it's alright, cry it all out, I'm here to lend a shoulder if you want it" he cooed "Lucky bastard had you and he just threw it all away" Adrian added with a bitter tone. "What I'd give to have you" he whispered into my ear, I glanced back up at him and his eyes were sincere, he moved in slowly to see if I allowed and our lips met, we were sober and there was definitely something there between us that sparked.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Can't be bothered with a song coz its like late..**

**ok it's like 3:50am I'm gonna go sleep... Don't forget to review, thank you :)**

**Here's a question for today's chapter(my friend and I were having a debate): Do you think what Rose did with Adrian while they were totally smashed is cheating?**  
I think it isn't, he thinks it doesn't matter as long as they're hot(could he be turning into an Adrian Ivashkov? after all he has brown hair and green eyes), then my other friend was like "if my bf did that I'd burn him alive" :|**  
**

** Opinions?**

**Peace out,**

**-L.**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Little Ivashkov

**Wow, long-ish chapter... theres like 2,000+ words I think... might not update so frequently and yes I know I need to update It Started With A Kiss but I have loads of stuff I need to do man... Did everyone have a good Easter?  
**

**thank you for all the kind reviews, it makes writing all this worth while, sorry for mistakes or typos. it's really late and I cbf proofreading it properly haha I'm such a lazy bitch.  
**

**Enjoy and review my friends~**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here" he cooed "Lucky bastard had you and he just threw it all away" Adrian added with a bitter tone. "What I'd give to have you" he whispered into my ear, I glanced back up at him and his eyes were sincere, he moved in slowly to see if I allowed and our lips met, we were sober and there was definitely something there between us that sparked.

Next thing I knew, we were making out at the door of Adrian's apartment, most of us troubled children had our own houses or apartment we could get peace and quiet at if we ever needed it and there's al so privacy for you know…moments like this.

"Are you sure bout this?" Adrian asked as he kissed down my jaw line to my neck. "Mmm" I nodded. "You sure this isn't just coz you're upset with the asshole?" he pulled back for a second. "No, it's not" I pulled him back to me. "So you like me then?" he raised an eyebrow. "Since the night at the charity" I giggled. "Reeeally?" he said between kisses. "Yeah" I murmured into his mouth, I felt him smile.

"Just so you know, I've only done this once" I blushed. Well I ain't no ho. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, I'll guide you through it" he shot me a captivating smiled, I like the fact that he's protective and caring of me unlike Dimitri. Well he used to be, hell this isn't the time to be thinking about him. He's probably banging Tasha's brains out right now.

"Ugh" I shuddered. "Are you alright?" Adrian stopped kissing me and pulled back, looking at me like I was some freak. "Didn't mean for that to come out loud. Sorry, was thinking bout stuff" I smiled sheepishly and put a hand on my mouth. "Well, you won't be thinking bout anything but me in a minute" he smirked, taking my hand away from my mouth, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Over confident much?" I giggled as he walked us to the bedroom. "Oh that's just half of me" he chuckled as he set me down on the bed, our clothes slowly piled up on the floor. "If I do anything to hurt you, tell me to stop" he said before an amazing mix of pleasure and pain coursed through me, earning him a loud moan from me. He smiled and continued, that was the first time we made love and it was breathtaking. We lay in bed, he gripped the sheets and pulled them over my back, his arm rested on my back and I rested my head on his bare chest. "I love you, Rose Hathaway" He kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too, Adrian Ivashkov" I kissed him on the neck. I woke up the next morning, I patted the sheets around me, it was empty. I started panicking, what if he just used me for sex? Alberta's warning came back into mind, she's going to give me a big I-told-you-so. I felt like crying, I sniffed a little, then Adrian walked into the room, with only a pair of boxers on and in his hands was a tray of breakfast.

"Breakfast for my lovely girlfriend" he took a seat on the edge of the bed and kissed me on the cheek. "Is that what I am now?" I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. We munched on the French toast he made, they were pretty good. I can't cook for crap, the last time I tried, we ended up with a plate of unidentified black object served with a hint of fire extinguisher liquid… which made Alberta and Alfred laugh.

"You wanna do anything today?" he asked as he collected the plates and stacked them on the tray. "I feel like staying in and sleeping, skip school. I can't face anyone at the moment" I pulled the sheets back over my head. "Sounds good to me" he caressed my forehead, the look on his eyes was earnest and sympathetic. "Are you ok, Rose?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks again, Adrian for your undying support. You always show up whenever I need you, like my personal superhero" I giggled. "The pleasure's mine, now if it's alright with you I've got some superhero business to deal with" he said as he stepped away from me and into the bathroom. He came out 10 minutes later and went through the closet, I fell asleep before he came out.

**Adrian POV**

I'm going out to get that bastard for doing that to Rose, who would do that to such an amazing girl, maybe I should call her a woman, and God, last night was amazing. I walked into my walk-in-robe and picked out my shirt, tie, shoes, cufflinks, pants and a coat to match it. I stepped out and noticed Rose breathing evenly in my bed, I felt good today, got the woman of my dreams, whom I love dearly asleep in my bed. I secretly wished that I could wake up to this every morning, have a house with mini Adrians and Roses running around. Great, now I'm thinking about marriage…

I kissed her forehead and closed the curtains before leaving the bedroom. "Hey, Cole" I called him the moment I was at the lobby. "Hey dude where were you last night? The party was awesome and you missed it"

"Some stuff came up with Rose, who is now my girlfriend, I'll have you know."

"Wow, interesting turn of events in a few days" he chuckled. "So what do you need?" he knew I wouldn't call him just for a conversation at 10 in the morning. "Do you know what college Dimitri Belikov attends?" I said his name with a resentful tone. "Dude, word of advice, don't mess with his family. Russian mafia, brutal people, very high rep in the motherland"

"Well he fucked Rose over, he's been cheating on her for the past I dunno like year or something. And they can't do anything to me, since my dad's like high school buds with his dad" I slid into the back of my limo. "If I remember correctly, he goes to the college close to your school, be careful my man."

"Don't worry, superheros know how to handle themselves" I chuckled, remembering what Rose said.

"What…?"

"It's just something Rose said" I tried to end our conversation, since I needed to tend to my business, hey no one said being a superhero was easy. "Role-playing now are we? Kinky" he laughed. "Shut up, we didn't role-play, she said I was always showing up when she was in distress, hence making me her personal superhero" I explained.

"Maybe I should try that on your sister" he laughed again. "Please…don't discuss your sex-life with my sister with me" I sighed. "Thanks for the help man" I said quickly and hung up, before he could continue on about Alexandria. "Hey, I'm looking for Dimitri Belikov's dorm" I stopped a student. "Just go up 2 floors and take a left" he pointed to the building. "Thanks"

I knocked on the door and Dimitri Belikov opened the door, in nothing but his boxers. Score, I thought to myself.

"Oh I remember you, you'r-"

"Adrian fuckin Ivashkov" I interrupted him with a nasty punch to his nose, a satisfying crunch gave me the queue to leave. "Jesus Christ!" a female voice screamed. It was Tasha Ozera. "And _you_, learn to keep your legs closed once in a while" I pointed at her viciously, she cringed back on the bed, pulling her sheets up to cover herself. "I don't want to see you screwing around with Rose again, or you'll fuckin deal with me" and with that, I walked out feeling like Superman…no Batman…yeah, it felt good.

I got back into my limo, we started driving back to the apartment when I told the driver to make a stop.

**Rose POV**

I got up and rubbed my eyes, looking around in the dark room. "Adrian?" I took one of his shirt from last night and slipped it on, before walking out to the lounge room. I sat on a chair at the balcony, overlooking the city and let out a sigh. Superhero, I'm calling for you.

I heard keys outside the door and giggled. He really came. "Hey, babe, don't you look nice" his face lit up the moment he saw me. "Can you like read minds or something?" I giggled as he gave me a one armed hug from behind. "Not really why?" why the hell is Adrian panting… sounds like he's slobbering... what the fuck?

"I was sitting out here calling for my superhero to come and you came home" this time he laughed and pulled out something he kept hidden from me. "Awwww, he's so cute" I took the black and tan coloured Dachshund puppy that was wrapped in a blanket from his hand, that was the panting noise from earlier. "Well he originally had a rose in his mouth, but yeah…that's what's left of it" he chuckled at the puppy who was chewing. "What'll we name him?" I looked back up at him.

"Hmm…" he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "What about Chester" he suggested. "Seriously Adrian?" I shook my head at him. "Comet" I giggled. "Moving on to reindeers now are we?" Adrian disagreed with the name. What? It was cute.

"Devil"

"No"

"I got a good one, Rose"

"Let's hear it"

"Hot Dog"

"Are you being racist to sausage dogs?"

"No… I just thought it'd be cute besides you just called it a sausage dog, who's racist now?"

"Ow" Adrian flinched. "He bit me with his little puppy teeth"

"How bout Nibbles"

"Rose, it's a dude…"

"Fine...how bout this? Harley"

"That's not too bad, though it doesn't really go with a cute little dog" who knew naming a dog could be this hard. "Come on Harley was good, then what about Charlie?"

"That's a pretty good name" he sat up to take a better look at the puppy, cradled against my chest. "I like Spike"

"His name will be Charlie Spike Ivashkov" I looked at the puppy that let out a bark. "I think he likes it" Adrian petted its head. "You like it don't you?" Charlie barked again and licked Adrian's fingers. I walked inside, since it was getting a little chilly outside and Adrian followed.

"Let's go to the pet shop" I took his hand and dragged him out the door. "Evening, Mr. Ivashkov, Ms." The doorman greeted.

"Ok we'll get his collar, his tag and supplies, ooo we also gotta buy him something I saw the other night" I hurried to the pet shop down the street which Lissa took me to when we were buying stuff for Skye. "Do you like it?" I picked out the little doggie t-shirt. "I love it" he chuckled. "If it ever gets cold I'll put it on him" I smiled at the little Batman shirt and paid for it.

We bought a fancy silver studded black leather collar, a doggy bone shaped tag, heaps of supplies and a kennel, Adrian paid for everything and had someone deliver it to my house. Adrian took me to dinner and we started making our way to my house. "What made you buy a puppy?" I asked, curiously. "I dunno felt like it, I thought you might like it, it'll also be a little reminder of me and when I can't come to the rescue quick enough you'll have Charlie" he pointed out. "And Charlie also put a smile on your face" he caressed my cheek, I couldn't help but smile since he was so thoughtful of me. We got out of the limo and said our goodbyes. "I don't like it when you look sad, it hurts" he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I'll always smile as long as I'm around you" I beamed and he lowered his head to kiss me.

**End Of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Ke$ha - Animal**

I am in love with what we are  
Not what we should be  
And I am, I am starstruck  
With every part of this whole story

So if it's just tonight  
The animal inside, let it live then die  
Like it's the end of time  
Like everything inside  
Let it live then die

This is our last chance  
Give me your hands  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light  
The night is fading, heart is racing  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die

* * *

**This song is really good, I have a couple of other Ke$ha and more awesome songs prepared for upcoming chapters...  
Well my friends, it's 5:15am atm and I need to sleep...**

**Don't forget to review~  
thank you peeps. i thought up of a really good plot twist for this story... :) MUAHAHAHA(why am i so mean to all my characters?)**

**Anyways next chapter we'll get some school life, maybe partying, well more side characters since i don't like the spotlight on the main 2 all the time and me being the usual evil self, there will be drama...  
:)**

**Peace out,**

**-L.**


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Is Coming

**Wow this chapter is so crazy, this is part of my crazy idea I said I had in-store for this story....**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos.**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

**Nathan POV**

I sat in the lounge of my hotel, Abe sat opposite me sipping his tea as we discussed the little affair our children are having.

"Rose came home pretty happy yesterday" Abe finally said. His servants probably informed him of this.

"Same thing with Adrian, he was smiling at me all day, I swear I was about to call the asylum" I laughed half-heartedly.

"Isn't it a good thing? Them being together might be just what they need, how's Adrian doing?" Abe put his cup of tea down.

"His school grades have improved since he enrolled here, he hasn't been out binging every night as he usually would" I can't believe I hadn't noticed before.

"Why don't we just leave them be?" Abe smiled. "Because I found out something from Adrian's best friend Cole" I grinned evilly, you thought you could get away with all this didn't you my son. "What is it?" Abe sat in silence and waited for my reply.

"They only got together to piss us off, they're planning to bring us down, but unfortunately they also fell in love with each other during the process" I sighed. "How do you know that hasn't changed their plans?" my dear Abe, always a soft man. You made a big mistake with Janine.

"Because they hate us, they need to be taught a lesson" wasn't that obvious? "I'm not sure about this, Nathan" he sank back in his seat. "Well, we have to do something about this, because I got a call from Belikov last night, Adrian punched his son, he's not too happy about it, if it wasn't for our business ties, my son would've come home in a body bag" I yelled angrily.

"How are we going to do that?" he raised an eyebrow. "Start by filling up their schedules with events and we'll set up dates for them, but they mustn't be at the same place though, can't have them near each other till later…" I proposed.

"Who knows what Rose might do if she found out" he shook his head in dismay. "She never will, if you keep your mouth shut" I laughed darkly. "We'll see how it goes in a week" he sat up and looks at me with a serious face. "I'll get Adrian a date so hot that he won't be able to his hands to himself" I said, shadily.

"You're the worst father I know" Abe sighed. "I'll take that as a compliment, how am I a bad parent? Alexandria didn't turn out too bad" I scoffed.

**Rose POV**

I woke up, giggling uncontrollably. "Stop it, Charlie" I said between giggles. He hopped along the sheets to me but stumbled off the bed and landed with a thud. "Are you ok?" I picked him up and cuddled my little ball of fur. "Wonder what Adrian is doing today" I said to Charlie who barked in return. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table, 12 noon, my mobile vibrated on the bedside table, I rolled over and picked up. "Hello?"

"ROSE!" she screeched

"Hey, Liss" I groaned trying to stop Charlie from barking wildly.

"Is that a dog I hear? Where are you?" she gasped.

"In my bed…"

"YOU GOT A DOG?!" she shrieked.

"Adrian got me a puppy" I couldn't believe it myself, animals never liked me, yet Charlie is so full of love and oh so cute.

"Adrian?! I need to see you now and we need to catch up" I heard her hurrying and picking up her things in the background.

"Well come to my place, I'm not going out since I might get ditched for the bitch again" I grimaced. "I said I was sorry about that Rose"

"I know, I know, just come over quickly ok" I hung up and rung Adrian. "Hello, beautiful" he said in a seductive tone. "What are you up to tonight?"

"My dad set me up with some dates and I got events to go to, what about you?"

"Um.. one sec" I hopped off my bed to unlock my bedroom door, greeted by Alberta. "Your father requests your presence in his place at an art gallery opening tonight" she left after putting breakfast on my bed.

"Same thing with me, something's fishy about this" I suggested.

"Is the party at my dad's hotel?"

"Party? No… I'm going to some art gallery opening" I frowned at the little invitation, with my name imprinted in gold. "This is a little too coincidental" he hinted.

"We'll just play along and see how the week goes, I gotta go get ready, Lissa's coming over, I love you" I said as I put Charlie down in his little bed and made my way into the bathroom.

"Love you more, babe"

I took a warm shower and I didn't bother with makeup since I had somewhere to be in like 6 hours. I put on a pair of clean underwear and silk bathrobe. Alberta came in and opened all the curtains and windows, I sat on the arm chair near the window and munched my breakfast happily. "Lissa's coming over by the way, could you get the staff to make some lunch for us" I asked Alberta. "Of course" she smiled and took away the silver tray.

Footsteps rushed up to my bedroom and my door swung open, jade green eyes scanned the room. I sat puzzled on my armchair. "There he is!" she squealed and picked up Charlie who came out of hiding from under my bed.

"What's his name?" she was overly-excited. "Charlie Spike Ivashkov" I said the name smoothly, it was a nice name. "Ivashkov?" she raised an eyebrow. "Long story" I rolled my eyes and she sat in front of me as I told her the story.

The phone in my room rang. "Hello?"

"Ms. Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov is here should I let him in?" Alfred asked.

"Um, yeah, sure"

"Who's here?"

"Dimitri" I said his name distastefully.

"Why are you letting him in?!" she freaked.

"See what the bastard has to say then throw him out" I laughed in a sinister way. A few minutes later, the door opened. "Rose, I'm sorry about what happened with Tasha, but you have to understand, I can't believe you sent Adrian Ivashkov to my place, which was a low blow, I can't believe you'd do that" his words were harsh and they hurt a lot. Charlie was growling past the door.

"I..what?" Lissa and I stared in disarray. "Would you like to explain why Adrian came to my room and bashed up my poor baby" Tasha Ozera stepped in and ran a hand down Dimitri's face as she called him her 'poor baby', Charlie growled louder and barked a couple of times, even when he's pissed, he's still adorable. "Whipped" Lissa coughed and made a whip cracking noise, I smacked her on the arm to shut up then we burst into laughter while Dimitri and Tasha looked at us as if we've lost our minds.

"I didn't send him, so whatever he did he did on his own free will, now if you please, just leave or I can have to escorted out" I threatened, Dimitri gave me another momentous look, which I ignored. "Let's go, baby" Tasha said tugging his arm.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists till Charlie came to my feet, it lightened up the mood a little. "So where's Skye?" I raised an eyebrow at Lissa, she never goes anywhere without her. "She..." Lissa sniffed. "She ran away" she sobbed. "I'm sure you'll find her, she'll come back" I soothed her and rubbed her back. "Will she?" she looked at me. "I'm sure of it" I assured her. "Looking at Charlie just reminds me of Skye when she was a puppy" she carried Charlie downstairs, we sat in the dining room and had lunch.

**Adrian POV**

After Rose called, I went back to sleep. I stayed in my apartment last night, wanting to stay away from my father. I woke up minutes later from the sound of door knocking, I groaned and got out of bed, I checked the time it was 4pm, it seemed like I fell asleep a few minutes ago. "What is it?" I said in an annoyed manner. "Hi, I'm Candy" she said in a tempting voice. What the hell kind of name is Candy, what is she a stripper? By the skimpy clothes she's wearing I'm guessing it's somewhere along those lines, but they looked expensive... "Are you sure you got the right room? Wait…who let you up?" I grimaced.

"Aww, you're hurting my feelings, I'm your date for tonight, you should treat a woman nicer, you might get rewarded" I swear to god something isn't right, one word, Nathan. "What?!" I gasped. She walked closer, running a hand down my bare chest, I backed away, she reached for my boxers and grabbed the edges of it, I gripped her hands tightly before she could take them off. "I said stop" and she laughed at me. "If you wanna do this the hard way, I don't mind" Candy smiled and unexpectedly pushed me flat on the bed, she sat on top of me, with her legs of both sides of me. "What the hell, get off me" I struggled. "I have a girlfriend" I resisted. "Oh don't worry she won't know, unless you want her to" she giggled, it sounded like a fuckin hyena.

"I want Rose, I don't want you, you probably have herpes" I taunted. "Puh-lease, I know you want this" she placed a soft kiss on my neck. I know I shouldn't do this to a girl but I had to. I elbowed her in the stomach and kicked her off me then I ran straight for the door, it was jammed.

"Fuck" I grabbed my mobile off the table, Candy was cursing in pain. "Rose, I need you here now" I dialled her number as fast as I could, I had no idea how to get out of this situation. "What's wrong?"

"Just get come to my apartment now!" I yelled. "Sorry I'm just having a hard time here, need help" I finished. "What happened?"

"Someone's trying to rape me" I chuckled, I couldn't help myself. "What?" She laughed. Candy stood up and approached me, with anger filled eyes. "Come here, lover boy" she purred. "Screw you, go away" I threw my cordless phone at her. "Oh, we'll be screwing in a minute, I wouldn't give up 50 thousand dollars to get you in bed" we started running around the kitchen counter, I threw a couple of fruits at her which she dodged skilfully. "I'll knock you unconscious or tie you down, I don't care, either way you're not getting out of here until we're done" she cackled like a witch. I picked up a knife and tried to scare her off. "You're not gay are you?" she took another step closer.

The doors busted open with Rose looking like a badass. "Escort her out please" I pointed to Candy, security grabbed her arms and she hissed at them. "I didn't think you were serious" Rose trying not to laugh. "She was seriously going to rape me" I took a seat on the couch. "I'm sorry, come here" she hugged me. "Are you alright?" she stopped laughing. "This'll make it better" I tilted her head up and my lips met hers, everything felt better. "I got an idea" I pulled back and grinned.

**Nathan POV**

"I don't think it'll work, did you see what she was wearing…" Abe shook his head in disappointment.

"More the reason why it will work. Trust me." I sighed. "Sir, a woman named Candy is here to see you"

"Bring her up"

"See, I told you, piece of cake" the doors opened and Candy looked beyond angry. "How'd it go?" Abe asked nervously.

"Your son assaulted me" she threw me a cold stare.

"So it worked?" Abe raised an eyebrow. "He punched me" she shrieked. "I never thought he liked it rough…" I chuckled to myself. "Hello father" Adrian leaned against the doorway with Rose by his side, smirking. "It didn't work?!" I glared at Candy. She rolled her eyes rudely, god I can't even let someone handle a simple task.

"Yeah, like that'll work, I wouldn't do that to Rose" he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I can't believe you were in on this, dad" she said in disgust. "Rose"

"Save it. No wonder mum didn't want anything to do with you" she silenced him. "Have a good day, gentleman" Adrian bowed mockingly at me and walked out. There was no further need for candy so I threw an envelope with a small amount of money at her for her efforts. "I should've expected more from our children, after all… they were raised by people like us" I sat on my chair, planning our next move, along with Abe, who was fuming. This is just the beginning and this is going to be good, we'll be the ones to have the last laugh… just you wait…

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**No time for a song, I gtg sleep since school is back tomorrow :(**

**Cole is two-faced!!! :O  
There will be more crazy drama later...  
Don't forget to review, I'd appreciate it, it also makes writing 2000+ words every night worth while :)**

**Peace out,  
-L.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Complications

**Very sorry for the delay, I've been busy going through 'Hundred Reasons To Cry' and correcting the typos/mistakes and replacing them(I'm only up to chapter 8). I decided to take a break from that and write for my nice fans. Ok this chapter is a _little _confusing and it's going to get _very _crazy may I add, because my crazy plot twist is coming _soooon _*evil cackle***

**Thank you all for the support, for reding this and also reviewing, I would also like to thank jctwilights for making me a series of pics for my fic _'Hundred Reasons To Cry, Thousand Reasons To Smile'_, I literally started tearing up on my computer... I put up the link on my profile if anyone wants to see it. It's AMAZING!!!**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

**Adrian POV – At the apartment after dinner with Rose**

"You're not serious, are you?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not kidding, Adrian. I mean it" she bit her lip and pushed past me and headed for the door. "Ugh... you can't just randomly break up with me, Rose" I sighed as I followed behind. "Well, my bachelor life was nice and all but then I met you" I added. She stopped and turned around to stare at me. "It's _over, _just leave me alone, _please_" she said almost inaudibly. "You can't just walk out on me like this, give me a reason, was it something I did?" I asked. She hesitated and bit her lip harder. "Was it something your father said?" I growled. "Don't bring _him_ into _this_." She yelled. "Since when did you stick up for _him_?" I asked, angrily. "Do you really wanna do this? We've come _way_ too far to just end it like _this."_ I tried to reason with her. _"_I don't _want_ to, I _have_ to" she blurted out by accident and looked away. "What?" I grabbed her by the arm to stop her, surprised with what she just said.

**Abe POV – Earlier this morning…**

"Nathan, I don't think our plans have been going well" I said to my best friend, who sat opposite me in my limo. "What happened?" he raised an eyebrow. "The housekeepers found several pregnancy tests in Rose's bathroom this morning" I shouted. "That son of yours is obviously the father" I finished. "They were positive?!" Nathan roared. "All 5 of them had the god forsaken little pink plus on it" I raged on. "Damn it, Adrian" he growled and clenched his fists then slammed it on the leather seat. "So what are we going to do about it?" he finally spoke. "I think we should separate them, like for good, as in move away" I suggested. "Yes, that might be a good idea, it'll be better to keep it quiet, knowing our status, it'll be bad for the business" Nathan agreed. "But what about the baby?" I know I can be cruel but I'm not heartless enough to kill an unborn child. "We get rid of it" Nathan said with a merciless tone.

**Rose POV – In the afternoon…**

"Rose, we have to talk _now_" Abe called. "Is the world ending?" I asked sarcastically, he has never called me in 18 wonderful years of my life, _ever_. "Rose, this isn't the time for laughs, come to my office _immediately_" he said in a harsh manner and hung up on me. Jeez, talk about PMS. I was confused to why he would want to talk to me _so _suddenly. Was he going to apologize for the shit they plotted against me and Adrian? I instructed Alfred to head towards Abe's office and I sank back against my seat, lost in thought. Then I decided to call Adrian. "Afternoon, beautiful" he answered. "Abe called me all of a sudden and demanded for us to have a chat, and I've told you before that he's never made a direct phone call to me before, yeah?" I said in wonder. "Weird… Maybe he wants to apologize for how badly we owned them last week" Adrian chuckled. "That's what I thought but my father isn't one who gives in so easily" I proposed. "I know mine isn't either" Adrian laughed. "I'll call you after I talk to him, ok?" I said. "Love you, babe" he said. "Love you more" I giggled.

After we found out our fathers have been plotting against Adrian and me, we decided to rebel against them by showing up together in all the magazines and newspaper articles. Then Nathan tried to set Adrian up with Candy, the hooker. She literally tried to rape him but I came to the rescue so that's all good. We followed Candy's cab to St. Regis which was owned and run by none other than Nathan Ivashkov himself. But what we were shocked at was the fact that Cole has been helping Nathan all along. He told Nathan _everything_ Adrian asked him about, Alex ended it with Cole after she found out and I spent the last 3 days trying cheer both Lissa and Alex up. Skye, Lissa's pet Scottish terrier was found, she'd been run over by a car.

Charlie? He's been doing fine, his little puppy teeth really hurts though. I stepped out of the limo and put my shades on as I walked through my father's office, he is a straight man who is the editor in chief of Vogue, can you believe _that_? He had _pretty _bad fashion taste for someone who runs a fashion magazine. I stood in the elevator waiting for it to get to the highest floor and I finally arrived. The doors opened and all the staff made way for me as I walked by. All the models gave me a coveted look as I past them, I'd be classified as fat next to them but the thing was I wasn't anorexic like them, I was right sized, had the right curves and _to-die-for_ tanned skin. I didn't really bother with asking the receptionist if I could go in, I just pushed the doors open. I wish I did because sitting on my father's lap was a model with her shirt unbuttoned. I raised an eyebrow and as she stood up embarrassed of what I just witness and began gathering her clothes, I eyed her as she walked out of the room.

"You could've told me you were coming" Abe said sternly. "Uh… if I heard correctly _you_ were the one who told _me_ to come _immediately_ as you said" I scoffed. "Rose, I want you to sever _all_ ties you've got with Adrian Ivashkov without delay" he slammed his fist on the table and I flinched back. "_Why _should _I_?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't think I don't know what has been going on between both of you" he yelled. What the fuck is his problem?! "I think the _entire _ New York City knows that we're dating" I ridiculed at that. "Oh spare me the talk. The maids found pregnancy tests in your bathroom, Rose." He stood up and glared at me, though his eyes weren't on me, they were on my stomach. I clutched my stomach in response and stood there in shock.

"If you won't end it then I'll do it by force, trust me it won't be _very pretty _for Adrian anyway" he said. "Your deadline is tonight" he said as he waved me off. I felt sick from his words, just thinking of what Nathan and Abe would do to either me or Adrian if we didn't oblige, I ran into the nearest restroom and puked my guts out. I curled up on the floor in my cubicle and began crying.

**Adrian POV -** **At the apartment after dinner with Rose**

"Rose, what do you mean you _have_ to? Did something happen? Why didn't you call me after you spoke with your father?" I raised my eyebrows at her and reached out for her, I had so many questions and she wasn't really answering any. "Don't _touch_ me" a tear rolled down her cheek as she took a step away from me. Dinner flowed perfectly so what brought this on? "Rose, you know I'm here for you, I'll listen to _whatever _you have to say, we've come _too _far to just quit like this" I begged. "I'm pregnant, there I said it, ok?!" she yelled as more tears poured out. "What?" I stood there too stunned to say anything else. I'm 100% sure I was careful when we had sex last week. Maybe it broke?

"Rose, I'll stand by your side through this" I reached for her arm but she just smacked my hand and ran out the door. So that's it huh? It just ended there, there's no way I'm going to let it end like this. I slammed the door shut and ran after her.

**End Of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love  
**

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

* * *

**Who liked this chapter??? I know I did, because there's a very good twist I cooked up *evil cackle*  
You know me(being crazy and a sadist)...so there will be a crazy side to this chapter that will be revealed next chapter!~  
Anyone wanna guess what the crazyness might be?**

**ANZAC Day today(it's 2:23am so it's counted as 25th, yes?)  
Buy an ANZAC Day badge folks  
**** 'Lest we forget'**

**All my love,**  
**-L.**


	9. Chapter 9: Find A Way To You

**Ok for everyone who said I confused everyone or how stupid I was or how everything was all over the place. It was intentional...**

**You should know me better... I'm crazy, I like toying with minds and playing mind games hahaha, something about it just fascinates me lol.**

**This chapter will unconfuse you~  
Thank you all for the reviews so far~**

**Check out the new fic I co-written with Rose Melissa Ivashkov, it's called 'Living On A Dream Of Hate' if you haven't already. ;D  
**

**Enjoy!~

* * *

**

**Rose POV - This morning…**

The telephone on my bedside table kept ringing and I groaned as searched blindly for it in my bed.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Good morning, Ms Hathaway, Ms. Rinaldi is here to see you, should I let her up?" Alfred asked. "Yeah, sure" I murmured before hanging up. Seconds later Mia came bursting into my room. Tears filled her eyes.

My eyes instantly widened and I jumped out of my bed like a ninja and rushed to her side. "What's wrong, hun?" I guided her to my bed and we sat as she sobbed. "It's Mason" she stifled a sob. "What?" I was lost. "I can't decide between Eddie and Mason, I feel so bad for putting them through this, they're fighting because of me" she hugged me and cried harder. She emptied out her bag on my bed.

"WHOA! OH MY GOD!" I shrieked.

"Rose, _please_ don't tell _anyone_ if I really am"

"Don't worry, secret's safe with me"

**Rose POV – Present time…**

I can't believe I just lied to Adrian, but it's for his own good isn't it? I did it to protect him. "Rose! Paul, stop _her_!" Adrian rushed out of the elevator and into the lobby doors and I ran to the doors as fast as possible but the damn doorman was on Adrian's side, he stood in my way to prevent me from going anywhere.

Damn it, Adrian. Why did you have to make this harder for me.

"Rose" he grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards him. "What do _you_ want?" I said in a dry tone, hoping that it would throw him off. "Are you _really_ pregnant? You're carrying our child?" he looked restless yet ecstatic.

What do I say. What do I say?! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!! I can't keep lying to his face. "I-"

"Rose, I'll help you through this, just let me, I'll be with you no matter what happens, like I said we've come _way_ too far to just quit like this" he said with sincerity in his eyes. That just hurt me a whole lot more.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered. "Rose, we'll figure it all out, ok? I'll be stand by your side through anything because I love you" he smiled a little.

"No, I can't, what if _I_ don't love _you_" I lied _again_.

_I wish we could be together forever but I can't risk you like that._

"You…what?" he staggered a few steps back, looking like he's about to cry. "I don't know what I want anymore" I cried and pushed past the doorman and into my limo. The only thing I could do was curl up in the seat and cry. _I'm sorry, Adrian._

**Rose POV – This morning…**

"What the fuck, Mia?! You better start explaining" I know that I should be a little more supportive than this but she bought like 5 boxes of those.

"_Please_, I'm scared, I didn't know where to go" she sniffed.

"Go ahead, the bathroom is in there" I pointed to the door. "Thank you" she said appreciatively. She was still in there an hour later, so I decided to check up on her.

"Mia?" I knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Rose…" her voice was muffled. I opened the door slowly and saw her sitting on the ground along with 5 pregnancy tests, I moved closer to see the result, and every one of them had a fucking pink plus on them. "Mia…Who's is it?"

"Mason's" she whispered almost silently. I don't know if Mason really cared for Mia since he wasn't really good when it came to commitment, which is a very bad thing for Mia since she's pregnant.

"I think I should get rid of it" she said quickly. "NO!" I jumped. "Shouldn't you have a talk with Mason first? This isn't just a _thing_, it's a result of the love you share with Mason, it's alive." I tried to talk her out of an abortion.

"Love? He's probably too drunk or stoned to remember" she cried again. "But you _do_ love him right?"

"I don't know anymore, I'm just so confused with _everything_ these days, I don't know what to believe or what is and isn't real" then I held her against my chest and let her cry it all out as I rocked back and forth.

"Look we'll throw these out, ok?" I wrapped the pee sticks in a hand towel and threw it in the bin. "We'll get you cleaned up and have a talk with Mason, ok?" I said calmly and she nodded reluctantly. "I'll stand by your side if it helps" I suggested. "I think that this is something that I have to do alone"

**Mia POV – This afternoon…**

"Eager to see me?" Mason chuckled, since I left him a million voice mails and texts. "Mason, before I start I just want to know how you feel about me"

"I told you before, I love you, I won't lose you to Eddie if that's what you're saying"

"Mason, please I don't want you to fight with your best friend over me."

"Easy for _you_ to say"

I flinched at his harsh words, it's true that I've been cheating on Mason for Eddie but now I know that I truly love Mason and him only. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to sound harsh" he apologized.

"No, you're right" I muttered. "Mason, I'm pregnant"

"I'm the father aren't I?" he sighed and looked down. "Yeah…"

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked. "I was planning to get rid of it but Rose made me talk to you and see what you think about it"

"Mia, you know I love you but I'm not ready to be a father"

"But you just said you don't want to lose me…"

"I'm sorry, I need some time to think, do whatever you think is necessary" he stood up and left. I sobbed on the table as the other diners stared at me.

**Rose POV – This afternoon…**

"Mase, how'd it go? What happened? Where's Mia?"

"Inside…"

"Don't tell me you turned her down because she's pregnant" I yelled.

"I didn't turn her down, it's just that I'm not ready to be a father, Rose come on, I'm only 19 for fuck's sake" he waved his arms in the air. "And she's _only_ 18, and _you_ knocked her up, Mister"

"Look, it's not only the fact that I'm not ready to have a kid, I think that Eddie would be better for her, I'd just hurt Mia on the long run. Besides look at me, I don't want a kid to have someone like me as a father" he pointed to himself, his face looked haggard from late night partying and his hair was a little out of place. Something about this made my eye sting, Mason really did love Mia in return he was willing to sacrifice his love for her so that she'll have a better life.

"_Wow_, Mase. I never thought of you as someone who would sacrifice everything for someone they loved. Though leaving her isn't exactly...good for her. But did you tell her all _that_?"

"No, I didn't have the guts to… She'll get over me soon enough, Eddie will be a more suitable guy for her"

"Mase, I don't know what to say, you guys sort your own shit out." I was fed up with all this drama and I stepped into my limo which was waiting.

**Rose POV – Present time…**

I stepped into his office, I knew that he works up late on Friday nights.

"I did it like you told me to, I've cut off my ties with Adrian Ivashkov, you better keep your end of the deal" I said in a monotone, I felt like a part of me had died when I broke up with Adrian. I turned on my heel to walk out but Abe stopped me.

"You have done well, Rose. I will keep my end of the promise I swear I won't harm him" he placed a hand over his heart.

"May I know what you said to have convinced him?" he asked me. The heartless fucker he is.

"I said that I was pregnant and he wanted to help me through it but I told him that I didn't love him and that did it" I said in a dull tone and left.

I started heading towards the elevator when I heard an indistinct laugh from my father. He was on the phone to…

**Adrian POV**

Rose had just said that she _didn_'_t _love _me_, what is she going to do to _our_…child? Why did she do that? What did I do wrong? I had a feeling that Nathan Ivashkov might like the sound of me and Rose being broken up so I made a quick trip to his office at St. Regis but I overheard his phone call to what sounded like Abe Mazur.

"Yes, are you _sure _they broke up?"

I knew there was something weird about the way Rose was acting.

"She told him she was pregnant? That must've turned him off right away" my father chuckled.

"What?! He _actually _wanted to go through with it? That daughter of yours definitely changed him. What convinced him?"

"Oh, well I never thought Adrian would be someone so sentimental, now tha-"

"Did you and Abe plan all _this_?!" I pushed through the doors, fuming. "Ad-Adrian" he was startled. "Did you or did you not pressure Rose into doing _this_?!" I yelled, I was consumed by rage and anger. Why the fuck can't they just give it a rest?

"I didn't take part in _any _of _this_, Abe asked Rose to or he'd _handle _it himself, which wouldn't have been nice for you, my son." He spoke in his casual tone which disgusted me to no end.

"How could you?! _I'm _your _own _flesh and blood, are you trying to tell me that you wouldn't have cared if Abe _dealt_ with me?!" I raged on and slammed my clenched fist on his desk.

I had to go after Rose as soon as possible and we need to go away somewhere together. "I'm going after Rose, _don't_ expect me to come home any time soon" I glared at Nathan. "Oh, _trust_ me son, you _will _come home"

**Nathan POV**

"Abe, Adrian heard our whole conversation, we might need further action"

"I'm on it" he replied.

**Rose POV**

My mobile vibrated in my bag and I glanced at the screen.

_Adrian calling…_

I left it to ring and a tear rolled down my cheek as I looked out the window.

_1 missed call_

It vibrated again.

_Dad calling…_

I hit the ignore button.

_2 missed calls_

I sighed and sank back on in my seat.

_Adrian calling…_

After my phone stopped vibrating, I couldn't take it anymore I turned off my mobile and noticed we weren't going home, we were pulling up at the airport. What the hell?

"Alfred, why are we he-" I stopped to see that it wasn't Alfred who opened the door it was my father's chauffeur. "Ms. Hathaway, your father requested for me to get you on this plane, with _force _if needed." He smiled as he offered a hand for me to take. I glared at him, who does he think he is?!

"Let go" I struggled as he pulled me out of the car and up the stairs to my private jet. "I don't wanna go" I held on to the railing. "Adrian" I yelled out, even though he isn't here…

I was pushed into a seat, strapped and seated between 2 body guards. I turned my mobile on and dialled Adrian's number as soon as I could.

"Adrian, help me"

"Babe, I'm so sorry for everyth-"

"Adrian! Save that for later, I'm in a plane, I don't know where they're taking me" I looked around at the expressionless men that were dressed in black suits and black sunglasses, they were watching me, making sure that this plane left with me in it.

"Rose, listen to me, I'll find a way to you, I swear I _will _find you, I love you"

"Adrian!" I yelled one last time as the guy next to me took my mobile away and he hung up and tossed the phone behind him.

**End Of Chapter 9**

* * *

**Safetysuit - Find A Way**

Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush, we're not done are we?  
Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if  
You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay

* * *

**Yeah... That song is nice haha. So did I unconfuse you? Oh btw this was the BIG surprise thing... Abe moving Rose to another country. Oops that slipped out lol.  
Hmmm... I'm thinking Berlin or Paris or London? **

** Sprechen Sie Deutsch? ****Parlez vous Francais? Damn... you speak English in the UK lol  
Hmm I think Rose should speak German... coz that's the language I know best haha I only know a line in French and a couple of words :P**

**Whoa I updated 2 fics in a day.... epic. haha review please, thanks ;D  
**

**Peace out,**  
**-L.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rose?

**Omg it's been forever since I updated, I'm sorry it's coz I have exams at the moment, I have 2 exams left so I decided to give you guys a treat and update something, but don't worry I will update efficiently after this week and frequent update for the next 7 weeks because I'll be skipping school and holidaying.**

**Thank you all for the support and reviews, you don't know how much I appreciate them. Oh and warning: I took a crazy random turn in this fic... but i like where it's going hehe because Rose has declared war on Abe and Nathan... hehe... that will be next chapter though hahahahaa I have brilliant ideas in mind. You may get confused at the start of this chapter(you know me, I love confusing my wonderful readers) but I cleared it all up by the end of the chapter xD  
**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

"Ms Hathaway, could I have the honour of dancing with you?" a guy who looked a couple of years older than me smiled charmingly as he held a hand out. His hair was blond and it was styled messily, it seemed so familiar almost like it reminded me of someone. I'm at elite parties for most of my nights in Paris. My father and I are sharing quite a close bond, surprisingly. Though deep down inside something's screaming out at me to not trust him.

"Sure" I gave him my man-eating smile, he danced in the middle of the dance floor and everyone left, leaving me and him in the spotlight. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce my daughter, Rose's engagement to my close friend and business partner's son, Nikolai"

"What?" I jerked away from Nikolai. "We're getting married, babe" he pulled me closer and smiled. "No, we're not, _babe_" I raged and threw his hands back to his side. He reached for me and I smacked his hands. "Touch me again and you'll regret it" I glared.

"Rose, I thought we agreed on this" my father pulled me aside and growled into my ear. "_You_ agreed on it, I knew _nothing_ about this"

"Please sweetheart, just go on a couple of dates with him at least before breaking it off" he pleaded. "Fine" I sighed. "You'll need a suitor eventually, a good place to start with Nikolai would be the annual fundraiser tomorrow night"

**The next evening – Rose POV – in the limo**

"We should get to know each other a little bit more" Nikolai spoke first. "How old are you?" I asked. "21"

"Oh, so you're a year older than me, _interesting_" I faked amusement. "I can tell that you're not interested in me, I'm not into you either because I've finally found someone I cared for and my dad springs this onto me but I'm just doing this to keep him happy so he'll keep funding me. At least _try _to look like we're in a real relationship" he finally gave in. "Great minds think alike, pal" I punched him on the shoulder.

"So what's the lucky girl's name?"

"Alex"

"She's a _he_?" my voice squeaked at the end. "Short for Alexandria" he chuckled. "She'll be at the party" he smiled to himself, love shone in his eyes, something in my felt jealous because I wanted to share love for someone like that. We were announced and everyone stared in awe as we entered. I noticed a girl gasping at me as if she saw a ghost. "Is there something on my face?" I whispered to Nikolai. "No, why?" he laughed. "That girl's looking at me like I'm some freak show" I pointed out the girl at the bar.

"Oh, that's Alex"

"She knows about us doesn't she?"

"Yeah, I briefed her through our gig"

"So why's she staring funny if she knows there's nothing between us?"

"I don't know, let's go make conversation" he steered me towards the bar. "Gin and tonic" he ordered smoothly. "Sex on beach" I ordered like a pro. "Rose!" Alex squealed and hugged me like she's known me forever. "Uh… hi…" I frowned. "Well don't act like you don't know me" she smacked me on the shoulder. "Mind introducing us, Nikolai?" I asked, ignoring the psycho.

"So she's _that_ Rose?" she screeched. "Dude, you're confusing me with very word you say" I stopped her from saying anymore. "What happened with Adrian? I thought you guys had a _thing_ going?" she looked confused now. "Who?" What the fuck?

"Alex" a hot guy with dark brown hair came with a date, she looked miserable, she looked like she just wanted to go home and curl up on her couch to catch Opera or Dr Phil. I laughed darkly in my mind at the thought of that. She looked like one of those hired escorts, not the prostitutes, but the high class looking escorts. "Speak of the devil" Alex mutters. He turned to me and half gasped before putting on a poker face. "Rose" he nods. "How the hell do all of you know my name? I've never met any of you people in my life" I rambled as I took another sip of my drink.

"Don't you?" the devious new guy's face shifted to annoyance. "Rose, I looked for you for 9 months before giving up, you never called after that night, my father told me that you died in a plane crash but I didn't believe him. After 2 years with no news, I gave up" he looked hurt and his date was just so out of place that she left.

"But a part of you still had hopes of finding your one true love and here you both are, reunited in the City of Love, how romantic" Alex pointed out. "Not now, Alex" he said with his jaw clenched. "What night?" I snarled. "The night you faked your pregnancy to break up with me which was a deal you made with your father to protect me but he went back on his word and you were kidnapped by him!" he raised his voice and it silenced the whole room. "I feel like I'm missing a part of the story here" Nikolai said loudly. After a minute's awkward silence, everyone turned back to whatever they were doing.

"I…" Some of the stuff that he said stood out to me, some of them I've seen in my nightmares. Then it finally hit me.

"Adrian?"

Everything came back to me, his face softened when I said 'Adrian'. So _that_ was the nightmare for the first few months I was in Europe, the whole thing about being taken on a private jet and being knocked out. And that vague yet familiar voice yelling my name on the end of the phone line. It was Adrian. Maybe the plane crash really did happen, which explains the loss of memory, they must've used that to their advantage.

"So what now?" Alex looked between me and Adrian, it looks like she's filled Nikolai in with the main points of our story. We were frozen in place, I wanted to just grab him right there and never let him go but I didn't know if I should. Forgetting and remembering someone whom you used to love after 2 years, knowing that he's searched the world for you for over 9 months(not to mention everyone you knew thought you were dead for the past 2 years), a part of me felt guilty for putting Adrian through this and another part of me was angry, whether it was with my father, Adrian's father or Adrian himself, I don't know.

This may or may not be a huge fallout in our relationship, who knows if Adrian has been with another girl during the 2 years we lost, I definately haven't been doing anything with anyone... But Alex's look cleared that all up somehow, the look on her face told me that Adrian hasn't been with anyone, only in misery. It was almost like Alex and I were talking telepathically, but I've done that with Lissa since she's my best friend and all. Speaking of Lissa... I haven't seen the gang for the last 2 years. Wonder how they feel about me. I hope they'll be as understanding as Adrian. But we gotta take things 1 step at a time and clear everything up. Starting with Adrian. Secondly, my father and Nathan Ivashkov.

The next thing that processed through my hazy mind was me, crying on the floor. My face was buried in my hands, I never felt so betrayed in my life. My very own father, or in this case I shouldn't call him father anymore, after what he's done to me, over and over again. "It's alright, Rose, I'm here" I felt Adrian crouch next to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry" I sniffled. "You don't know how long I've waited for this, I've missed you more than you can imagine" his grip around me got tighter as we shared our first kiss in what seemed like forever.

It felt weird.

Not the kiss because that was _fine_ but the fact that I somehow lost a fragment of my memory and/or got brainwashed into being 'daddy's little girl'. Well look out coz the Big Badass Rose Hathaway is back in business…

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**Within Temptation - All I Need**

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to  
Turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

* * *

**Holy crap that was confusing... I was proofreading it and I made a few suggestive changes to make it less confusing so it's all good now ;D****Hope you liked my crazyness the next chapter will be Rose and Adrian returning their father's "love" hahaha. Look forward to the next chapter - What Goes Around, Comes Around. Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, I will try to update asap, but I'll probably be busy for the rest of the week.**

**For those who read Living In A Dream Of Hate - Mel and I have a couple of thoughts on getting Adrian and Rose drunk, because when you're drunks... things go wrong/crazy/wild... For example: let's say a lap dance? But we're both busy so...wait till we're free and we'll update that haha.**

**Omg who saw that episode of Vampire Diaries with Damon and Elena at the Miss Mystic Falls thing - I KNEW THAT DAMON WOULD BE HER PARTNER! Damon is just wayyy too cool for Stefan, Stefan's just gay hahaha. I still need to get the other 2 - 3 episodes of the season so don't spoil anything for me xD**

**Anyways please review because you're nice people deep down inside and I will cry and go into depression in a corner if you don't... no wait... my room doesn't have any corners(furniture and door in the way) I'll go to my computer desk's corner and have a sook.  
**

**Peace out,  
TheOriginalPrincess  
**


	11. Apologies for the absence but I'm back!

Hey guys, I'm back from the dead. I have been ressurected and such... I'm sorry that I've been away from Fanfic for over a year without notice. I will update my stories as soon as I'm ready to, which might be in a week or two. Maybe this week if we're lucky. I'm on my last week of term 2 holidays and I have a lot of holiday homework to catch up on. I've still gotta read through my fics one by one to remember what's happened in them and try to recollect what I had in store for them and I also gotta repost them since I've matured over the year of mysterious absence and will fix up spelling and/or grammar mistakes. (I'm doing English Literature in my senior yr next yr, since I'm in Yr 11 now, it's just a fail-safe if I fail at fashion designing coz then I'll be writing epic books... hopefully)

Glad to be back, why am I back? I was bored today at 2am and decided to check my email thats attached to fanfic and found it spammed with more than 100 mail. I went through each and every one of my messages and reviews that's been posted. Believe me, I'd reply to all of them as I usually do but at this hour of the night? No. They might end up looking like drunk texts, not only is it now 2:40am, it's cold since it's winter, and morning + winter = 5 degrees and therefore cold and stiff fingers so everything I type ends up in jumbles. How did I type this you say? Microsoft Word spellcheck.

I think that covers everything, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who was looking forward to an update after literally 1 year.

Sincerely,

TheOriginalPrincess.


End file.
